1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structures for decks, walkways, patios & docks and more particularly pertains to a new structural assembly for decks, walkways, patios, and docks for providing structures for decks, walkways, patios and docks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of structures for decks, walkways, patios & docks is known in the prior art. More specifically, structures for decks, walkways, patios & docks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,069; U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,216; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,825; U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,089; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,498; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 393,727.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new structural assembly for decks, walkways, patios, and docks. The prior art includes stones arranged in patterns for various uses and structures.